Passion
by NFAS
Summary: Hermione see's a certain someone again. She is married happily with two children so why does she want him so badly. Lust, want and him become more important than anything else. Rated M to be safe for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Passion

**Passion**

**Discalimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic they are all J.K. Rowlings creation. Although I wouldn't mind owning Draco for a while **

**AN: This is my first Dramione fic and only my second fan fiction story so if it completely sucks then don't be afraid to tell me and please review so I know people are reading. Also I will just let you know that I am incredibly busy and so am not a regular updater but I will try my hardest to update frequently. Also I suck at grammar so if something needs changing don't be afraid to tell me. **

_Hermione_

Okay first before I tell this story I want everyone to know that I love my children and I love my husband. What ever happens next you must bear that in mind. So now I'll tell you exactly how it started I am going to write down everything I can't lie to myself and others any longer. The 1st of September 2008 that day will be etched into my memory forever. Rose was going off to her first year of Hogwarts. Ron and I were so proud of her. I remember everything so clearly now. I was whispering a few little tips into Rose's ear when out of the corner of my eye I saw Harry and Ron stiffen. I spun around and saw Draco Malfoy. Now up until this poiunt I considered myself a dutiful and loving wife to Ronald, in the years we had been dating and married I had never even so much as looked at another man. Needless to say this all changed when I saw him again. Unless you have felt what I felt right then there is no way to explain to you exactly what I felt but I shall try. Everything in me was on fire, my eyes widened, my blood boiled, I tensed everywhere and felt more aroused then I ever had been. I literally would have jumped on him right there if it had not been for the fact that Ron stood in front of me blocking him from my view and in doing so allowed me a crucial couple of seconds to get my brain working and control the rest of my body. Ding the clock let us know that the train would depart in a minute so I said my final goodbyes to my darling daughter and watched her leave me and knowing that as I did this would be the last time she would truly need me, from now on Hogwarts would be her home and her friends would become her family. As soon as she rounded that corner I ran all the way off the platform and to the car not looking at anyone even as I heard Ron and Hugo yelling at me to come back.

The next few weeks were complete and utter torture. I wouldn't eat, I couldn't sleep because when I closed my eyes I only saw him. I didn't do anything as every movement linked back to him triggering more pain and longing than I had ever felt. There were days that i could at least function and tell myself to snap out of it. Ron, Ginny and Harry put it down to me missing Rose and I didn't want top tell them what was really wrong so I let them believe that. The worse times were at Night when Ron came to bed and took me routinely every night. Before I had always felt pleasure but now I felt disgust, repulsion and I even loathed him for not being more for not being able to satisfy me more. From that one look at Draco Malfoy I knew that there was a whole world of passion out there that I had never felt nor desired to feel until now. Damn Draco Malfoy to the deepest circles of Hell for what he was doing to me.

Relieve came in an interesting and unexpected way. I suppose you could say ironic really that Ron gave me a way I could see him again. Even though there were times where Ron could be the worlds thickest person on rare (and I mean shooting star rare) occasion he could be quite caring as I found out when he surprised me with tickets away to a relaxing spa resort for two whole weeks to relax and get him out of my head. I jumped at the opportunity and left the next day telling Ron that I thought I should go straight away so that I could recuperate as soon as possible. He accepted this reasonably enough and that was how I found myself at an all expenses paid posh spa resort with only twenty guests. Time to get your head straight I told myself this is your chance take it and forget him right now. How little I knew. For once you find someone who makes you feel like that there is no forgetting and no turning back.


	2. How I saw him again

The Start of it all

**The Start of it all**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are all J.K Rowlings Characters.**

_Hermione_

So now you know that was how it all started the end of everything I had worked so hard for and yet the start of something that I never dreamed I could have. So here I was at this amazing five star resort, to this day I still don't know how Ron managed to pay for it (I suppose Harry lent him the money.) Anyway it was all going well of course I hadn't managed to forget it instead I let myself imagine, ponder and think about how this had happened. I mean really I am a grown mature woman who is happily married I shouldn't be acting like this running around like some love struck teenager.

Anyway while pondering all of this I had been spending all my days alternating between lying on the beach or sightseeing around the island which admittedly only took about an hour. So mostly I lie down, sunbathe and get massages. Yes I know it's not very me but there's nothing else to do and I can't read books at the moment because my mind drifts to certain other things. Anyway back to the story so I was a week into my two-week holiday as per usual I was lying by the pool when two women walked past talking in obnoxiously loud voices so that everyone within a three-mile radius heard what they were saying. Just as I was turning up my ipod to drown them out I happened to hear a snippet of their conversation.

One of the women was saying " so after you went back to you room with that gorgeous blond I got asked to dance by a really nice guy and we're going out again tonight, but enough about me, how did you get on with that man, Draco was it?" At this the other women turned bright red and my blood boiled with unexpected fury and hatred for this woman. " Well you know we just went back to his room and let me tell you that was the best night of my life, such a waste actually because he's a one night stand kind of guy although he did let it slip that he's married." Well by this point I had heard enough my brain said see Hermione he's a player he can't be trusted, yet my heart was saying perfect, he's not interested in his wife and you now know that he cheats on her and that he's only interested in one night stands which is perfect because your married to Ron.

I internally debated these points for the rest of the day remember I am Hermione Granger or Hermione Weasley now I think about it. Anyway so absorbed in my thoughts was I that when I rang Ron he had to tell me that Hugo had broken his leg three times before I listened. Of course when I heard I said all the right things even though of course the healers would have fixed it in ten seconds straight. I know of course at this point I am sounding terribly inconsiderate but I was so wrapped up in myself at this point that I didn't care even about my own children.

That night I was fed up with sitting around and moping in my room as I had been doing for the other night I had been here. I went down to the main reception room where guests could come down and mingle with each other. Previously I had avoided this room because I didn't want to listen to middle aged rich people moaning about their problems and not caring about the problems in this world. As I walked in I was hit with an overflow of Channel no 5 and decided that my previous assessment was correct however as I looked around I saw a group of females of around about my age so I decided to go over and introduce myself.

An hour and a half later we were all getting along swimmingly, I had almost everyone's name and we were laughing so loud that you didn't need to know anyone's name because we just addressed the group. I decided then and there, in the midst of all the laughter, that I should take more time out for me at home because hanging out with these people I realised I had rediscovered myself. I was now a different Hermione who they knew nothing about I wasn't Hermione the brightest witch of our time or Hermione loving wife and doting mother no I was Hermione a funny charming individual. Someone had just cracked another joke when suddenly I got shivers over my entire body and everyone quieted down a little, I looked around to see the cause and who should I see standing there but yes you guessed it one Draco Malfoy in all his glory. I felt everything I had felt last time I saw him except in tenfold, I realised two things then. One, that I had not even come close to his hotness in my daydreams and two, that this thing whatever it was, was not going to go away anytime soon and that with these feelings I had no options left I had to sleep with him because otherwise I would probably loose my sanity and have no chance of regaining my previous life with Ron, Rose and Hugo and everyone else I loved.


End file.
